


Drowned

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Law has been living underwater for years. He doesn't remember how was his life out of the sea and, honestly, he doesn't even have the will to swim to the surface.Luffy is firmly determined to get him out of that blue world, although he'll have to get his feet a little wet.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ahogado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442886) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 



> One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

_"Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water" Christopher Morley_

When Law woke up, he found himself submerged in a deep ocean. He wasn't scared, he wasn't even surprised – he had been living underwater for a long time. He barely remembered how was his life before the inundation. He couldn't even imagine breathing again, he was convinced that his lungs wouldn't withstand the fresh air.

This may sound strange, illogical and absurd, especially for those who have never drowned. But although it seems impossible, it was real for Law.

The days passed slowly and routinely for him. In the morning he went to the University, where he studied Medicine, and in the afternoon he returned to his small apartment and killed time with anything until his insomnia allowed him to get some sleep.

Law had no partner or close friends. To be honest, he hardly cared about anyone. Sometimes he would talk to his classmates, go out for a drink with some of them or visit his uncle Doflamingo (his only living relative) but he really didn't have a close enough relationship with any of these people. How could he have it, if they were so far away? They lived on the water surface, while he was sunk. They had tried to help him out of that deep ocean, but none were successful.

Penguin used to tell him pseudo-psychology phrases that he read on social networks, but words can't be touched, you can't hold on to them to get out of the water. Sometimes Shachi invited him to drink, he said that the rum would make him forget, but the alcohol only helped to drown him even more. Doflamingo offered him money, believing that it was the source of his problems, but money couldn't help Law – after all, it's just paper and paper breaks with water.

Some days, after his classes, Law visited the local cemetery.

His parents and sister rested there. Every moment he had lived with them was stored in his mind, like small photos with corners worn due to time.

Law read over and over their names engraved on the stone and ran his fingers through the letters to make sure he would never forget them. After that he visited his adoptive father's grave, whose memories were still painfully recent. He put a hand to the tattoo on his chest and stayed that way for a long time, until the sea level was so high that the pressure on his lungs was unbearable.

Then he went back to his apartment, where the water hit the roof, and wondered if it wouldn't be better to give up and let his own weight sink him into the depths of the ocean, into that dark abyss from which he could never return.

For some unknown reason, perhaps purely inertia, he kept swimming. He didn't know if he was up or down, right or left... Unable to find his way in this blurred and blue world, he simply swam, convinced that he would never reach the surface.

On one of those days, he met him.

Law had just returned home, but before he opened his door, a young man left the next apartment.

“Hey!” the boy said cheerfully “My name's Luffy! I'm your new neighbour!” he added offering his hand.

“Mine is Trafalgar D. Water Law” he replied, accepting the greeting.

The boy was black-haired, a little shorter than Law and a few years younger. He wore an original straw hat, however, what most caught Law's attention was his smile – So pure, bright, wide. It radiated light, like one of those lighthouses that guide ships at night.

Luffy lived on the surface, of course. In fact, he seemed like one of those people who always stay afloat, no matter how much it rains around them.

Since the first moment Law knew he was special, although he didn't imagine that he would be so important in his life.

“Tomorrow night I'll have a party at home” Luffy announced, still smiling “You want to come?”

The older opened his mouth to make up an excuse, but he was interrupted by a shout.

“LUFFY!” somebody exclaimed from the bottom floor “Hurry up, or even the stupid Marimo will get there before us!”

“Yeah, I'm going right now!” the boy replied, peeking out of the stairwell “Then see you tomorrow – he said to Law, taking for granted that he would attend his party “Bye, Traffy!” he added with a cheerful smile, before running down the stairs.

Law entered his house thinking about that boy and the silly nickname by which he had called him. He couldn't help laughing. He wasn't used to doing it and the sound of his own laughter felt weird through the water.

That day he was really tired so he went straight to bed. As usually, falling asleep was difficult despite how exhausted he was. The ocean currents rocked him from side to side causing him slight dizziness. He clung to the pillow like a castaway on a wooden board and took a deep breath, feeling his lungs flood until they were very heavy...

The next day, he thought a long list of excuses for not going to his new neighbour's party. However, when the straw hat man knocked on his door and told him that the event was starting, Law couldn't resist following him – He didn't know why.

Luffy's home was similar to his, although it was much more messy and the decoration was bright and colourful. The living room was full of people and the music was loud. Law thought that the other neighbours would complain about the noise, but then he realized that they were all there too.

Luffy introduced him to his friends, most of them as loud and crazy as the host. Law talked for a while with two of them – Robin, an archeology-loving librarian, and Chopper, a brown-haired boy whose dream was to become a doctor.

He could barely stand an hour there. Not because he was having a bad time, in fact, Luffy and his friends were quite nice. The problem was... Well, he was the problem. He felt like a fish out of water with all that people so happy and full of life.

He returned to his apartment, which in those moments seemed more flooded and cold than ever, and he went to sleep thinking that the Straw Hat would no longer be interested in him.

But oh! How wrong he was...

The following weekend Luffy called him to invite him out with his friends. Also the next, and the next one, and the other... And Law, without knowing why, could never refuse the smile of that young man.

One day Luffy suggested going to the cinema together. Only them.

“Why?” Law asked, shocked. He didn't understand how such a joyful and extrovert boy could want his company. He wasn't funny, he wasn't talkative, he wasn't...

“I like to be with Traffy” the younger said with one of his bright smiles.

And Law, as always, accepted.

They watched a fun movie about a boy who wanted to become the Pirate King. On the way out, as they walked back home, Law told Luffy that he looked a lot like the main character.

“Oh, well you look like another character too” the younger replied “You even have the same color eyes! Although yours are prettier.”

Law wasn't used to receiving compliments and didn't know how to answer, so he just smiled shyly.

“Your smile is pretty too” Luffy added “You should smile more often.”

When he got home Law went to the bathroom, looked at the mirror and tried to find those features that the Straw Hat had praised. After some minutes, he gave up. As usual, his own image was distorted through the water.

After that day, their meetings became more frequent. Sometimes they went with Luffy's friends, other times just them together. They saw each other every day, if only to talk for a few minutes in one or the other's house.

Law was aware that his feelings for Luffy were changing and they couldn't be called just a friendship. Getting lost in that smile was a new way to drown. All this worried him. He was afraid. Terrified.

For this reason his heart skipped a beat that night when, before saying goodbye at his door, Luffy stared at him and said:

“Traffy, I'm falling for you”

Law opened his mouth to say something, but it was difficult to speak with all that salt water in his throat.

“But... But...” he tried to communicate, but only bubbles came out of his lips “Didn't you notice?” he managed to say, making a great effort “I'm drowned.”

Luffy looked around. The water surrounded Law like he was an island, it ran in rivers that disappeared down the stairs, gushed out of the windows and flooded the streets until it reached the sky... However, inexplicably, the water barely reached Luffy's knees.

“I know it, but I don't care” he replied with a smile.

But Law cared. He wouldn't bear to see the most beautiful smile in the world consumed by his dark ocean.

“I don't want to sink you with me” he whispered. His voice sounded so faint and far through the water...

“Then you'll have to come to the surface” Luffy replied.

And he stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

Law closed his eyes. Luffy's hands caressed his cheeks. Law's, trembling, clung to the younger's waist. He shuddered at the feel of those sweet, soft, warm lips against his. A breath of fresh air entered his mouth, making its way to his damaged lungs, bringing his body back to life.

When they separated, Law had his head above water.

His eyes widened, unable to believe what was happening. He felt transported to a new world, where the colours were shiny and Luffy's smile was even more precious.

His lungs ached, getting used to oxygen again.

It's difficult to breath after passing an eternity drowned.

They kissed again, and that time it was Law who initiated the contact, looking for more of that soft breeze that the younger provided him.

His body was still submerged, he knew that anytime he could sink again, but hugging Luffy he could float.

At least, for him, he was going to try it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
